Conrad Meer (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Doctor Agony | Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = Tula (pet panther, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = German | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Scientist | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Germany | Creators = Syd Shores | First = Captain America Comics Vol 1 37 | Death = Captain America Comics Vol 1 37 | HistoryText = Doctor Agony was a scientist who worked for the Nazis during World War II. He began experimenting on ways to make living creatures immune to pain. His first success was with his pet panther named Tula, who was able to strain her body enough to lift human bodies. For reasons that are unexplained, Tula also developed an ability to put people into trances when she purred, enabling Dr. Agony to force people follow his orders. By 1944, he began human trials of his formula, setting up a secret lab and torture chamber in the hills near an Allied occupied location in Europe. His victims were put to the limits of human endurance pain, but none survived, and Dr. Agony had Tula dispose of the bodies. When Mr. Morley -- an administrator of Allied occupation in Europe -- was captured by Dr. Agony while on a walk, it attracted the attention of Captain America and Bucky who began searching for Morley. As Agony experimented on Morley, Tula was sent to dispose of his last victim. Tula was spotted by Cap and Bucky and were attacked by the big cat. The pair were able to fight off the big cat and followed her trail. They walked right into a trap door set by Dr. Agony. Before the two heroes could react, they were subjected to Tula's hypnotic purring. Deciding to test on the two heroes, Agony strapped Bucky to a table to begin operating on him first. Captain America, through sheer willpower, managed to stomp on Tula's tail, causing the cat to stop purring and allowing him to break free from the big cat's hold and attack Dr. Agony. Agony however was prepared for such an attack and dropped a specially designed cage on Captain America. Using the heat elements attached to the bars, Dr. Agony increased the temperature to test Captain America's endurance to heat. While distracted by this, Agony was unable to stop Bucky from breaking free and turning off the heat. While attempting to subdue Bucky, Dr. Agony was unable to prevent Captain America to break out of the cage. Tula then jumped Captain America, and while the hero struggled with the big cat, he struck a light switch. The bright light blinded and disorientated the cat, causing her to attack its own master. Dr. Agony was forced to stab his beloved pet to death to try and save himself; however, his wounds proved fatal, and he bled to death. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Dr. Agony was a brilliant scientist whose area of expertise centered around pain suppression. He developed a serum that suppressed the sensation of pain in his pet panther Tula. This serum apparently did not work on humans, its effects on other animals is unknown. | Transportation = | Weapons = Agony had a trained panther named Tula. The animal was trained to follow his commands. The creature was exposed to his pain suppression serum that prevent the cat from feeling pain and the effects of strain on its body. The serum also increased Tula's strength tenfold. Tula's purr also put human beings into a trance like state and completely open to suggestion. Only those with a strong willpower were able to break free from the cat's hold. Dr. Agony, for unexplained reasons, was immune to this purring effect. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}